


No Matter What

by padalelli



Series: Hell Breaks Loose [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean kidnapping you, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hunters, Impala, Relationship with Sam, Sam begging for you, demon blood sam, you as a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is back from Hell and trying to get Sam detoxed from demon blood. Having no success, he turns to you, an old flame of Sam's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is for Therealcap! Sorry it's up so late, I had work today. I hope you're happy with it!

You were a hunter. Born and raised. But you loved it. You thought the idea of having a normal life was silly. Why try to have one when the monsters could come after you? Your life was all about living it. Yeah, it was pretty ugly at times, but that's how any life is. You figured you'd embrace it, especially since your entire family was dead. Or at least your blood family.  
You had just finished killing a pack of vamps and were driving back to the motel when your phone rang. You saw that the caller ID had a first name and a last name, and you knew that it was an alias, you just couldn't remember whose. "Which one are you?" you answered.  
"Dean. Winchester. Think you can come up to Bobby's?" a husky voice said.  
"Bobby? Singer? What does anyone need me up there for?" you asked.  
"Uhhh... Hunter in distress." You could tell there was something he wasn't telling you by the way he said it.  
"Which. Hunter," you said. You'd get the truth out of him.  
He sighed. "It's Sammy. Sam's in trouble." Your eyes widened and you didn't speak for a minute. "[Y/N]?" Dean said. "[Y/N], I think it would be really helpful if you came."  
"Dean, I don't want to see Sam. You know what happened between us, why would you ever think I'd want to see him again after that?" you told him.  
"Because he wants to see you."  
"Well, I already said, I don't want to see him. We were together for over a year, he broke it off with me when you went to Hell. And then he started sleeping with that demon he had been working with. For all I know, he had been cheating on me with her. Normally, I'd let it go because he was in a bad place, but a demon, Dean? He replaced me with a demon? Do you know what that says about ME? I wouldn't help him if MY life depended on it," you said.  
"Wait, how did you know about Ruby?" he asked.  
"Hunters are a close-knit group. You hear things."  
"Well, like I said, he wants to see you," Dean repeated.  
"And I wanted to be the one he turned to when you went to Hell, but we don't always get what we want, do we?" you said angrily before hanging up. Dean kept calling you after that, but you never answered. Eventually your phone built up with voicemails from him. You went to the motel and slept for a solid six hours before you woke up to your phone ringing. You ignored it again and another voicemail was left. When you really woke up, you took a shower and listened to the voicemails when you got out. The first six were Dean apologizing for Sam, Dean yelling at you, Dean asking you to not make this personal, Dean taking back that request, Dean explaining what exactly was going on, Dean explaining again as if you'd change your mind. The seventh one was left this morning. It wasn't Dean saying anything. Instead it was the phone just set down in Bobby's house picking up audio. It was so faint you could only make out every few words. "...Please, you have to let me...Get her...Don't understand...Through this...I know she can..." Then you heard the fumbling of the phone and Dean's gruff voice. "In case you didn't hear, that was Sam yelling, 'Dean, please, you have to let me talk to her. You need to get her. You don't understand. She can help me through this. I know she can." Then the audio cut off. You set the phone down and sat back down on your bed. You almost wanted to go, but then you reminded yourself you didn't. But a part of you wanted to hear him apologize and admit he was wrong... But the other part wished he hadn't done what he did in the first place. You were conflicted. That is, until a couple of hours later after you had gotten dressed, when you were still in the motel, when you heard a knock on you door. You got up to open it and saw Dean. He smiled deviously. "Hey, [Y/N]. Fancy meeting you here, huh?" he said.  
"Dean, just leave," you said.  
"Nope. You're comin' with me."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Okay. I see how it's gonna be." He grabbed you by the waist and slung you over his shoulder, taking you away from your motel and to the Impala.  
"Dean, what the fuck are you doing?! Put me down! NOW!" you screamed, elbowing him in the head.  
"Oh, I'm gonna have to do something about that," he said. He tied your hands behind your back with zip ties and your feet with duct tape and threw you in the backseat of the car.  
"Really, Dean?" you said angrily when he shut the door and got in the driver's seat. You groaned and rolled over.  
"Sammy's been on demon blood, do you know how serious that is?" Dean asked rhetorically.  
"Well, maybe if he hadn't ditched me for Ruby then we wouldn't be in this situation now, would we?" you spat.  
"We're trying to get it out of his system, but it's taken a toll on him. I think he needs you to get back in the swing of reality."  
"Dean."  
"What, [Y/N]?" he said sarcastically pleasantly. You sighed and remained silent the rest of the way to Bobby's. When you arrived, Dean untaped your legs and walked you to the door. "Bobby, I'm back," he yelled.  
Bobby unlocked the door and allowed the two of you to enter. "You tied her up, Dean?" he asked. "You didn't have to tie her up."  
"Oh, yes I did. She wouldn't have come if I hadn't," Dean said.  
"Bobby, for all intensive purposes, Dean basically kidnapped me," you said.  
"You mean you really weren't gonna come? I thought you loved that boy," Bobby said.  
"Loved. Past tense. Not anymore," you told him. "So. What are you gonna do with me? You got me here now."  
"[Y/N], Sam needs you," Bobby said gently.  
"I don't need him," you replied harshly. "He's suffering now, but he made the choices that led him to it. He's made his bed. Now he's gotta lie in it."  
"He used to lie in it with you, [Y/N]," Dean said.  
"Yeah, well notice how everything you're saying about me and Sam is past tense? Now is the present. It's not the way it used to be. And it's never going to be the way it used to be."  
"We're not saying you have to get back together with him. We're asking you to HELP him," Dean said. "I know you're hurt, but I also know that you're a good person and you're not going to let another good person suffer."  
"Don't you get it, Dean? He's not good anymore. That's just it, that's why I'm here. If he were good fine and dandy you wouldn't need me."  
"Exactly. So don't you want to make him the great person he used to be? If you don't help, then he's never going to change, and you'll never have a reason to stop being mad at him. But you don't know what could happen if you help him. It could be anything," Dean said.  
You looked at Bobby. "The kid's right, ya know," he said.  
You sighed and closed your eyes. "Cut the zip ties off my hands," you said calmly. Dean did as you asked and the men led you down to the panic room. It was silent. You figured Sam had probably calmed down since you'd heard the voicemail. Dean peeked inside then opened the door. You entered and the door was closed behind you. You saw Sam sitting in the corner, shaking. "Sam?" you said softly, keeping your distance.  
He looked up at you, his eyes bloodshot and alert. "You're not [Y/N]," he said.  
"Come on, Sam. I heard you wanted to see me. Now that I'm here, you don't believe it's me? What's up with that?" Your voice was gentle.  
"[Y/N] never would've come back. Not to see me."  
"Well, that's accurate. But your jackass brother stalked me, tied me up, drove me here, and got Bobby to convince me to come down here and talk to you. So here I am," you said.  
"Dean tied you up?" Sam asked, looking at you with those puppy eyes.  
"Yeah. He pretty much kidnapped me. Didn't give me much of a choice."  
"Tell me something only [Y/N] would know. If it's really you."  
You sighed. "Right before the first time we ever had sex, I was wearing Target brand package underwear that did not flatter me at all, and I even laughed embarrassedly about it, but you said you didn't care and that I was beautiful no matter what kind of underwear I wore." When you said that, your memories of being with him came flooding back to you. You realized you still loved him, but that didn't change the anger you felt towards him.  
"[Y/N]?" he asked in disbelief.  
"Well, if a demon or shapeshifter or anything else knew that about us, that would be even more terrifying than this little encounter. So yeah, it's me," you said.  
He slowly got up and approached you. Then he hugged you tightly and lifted you in his arms. You knew that if you helped him through the detox, he would go back to being the old Sam that you knew and loved. Hell, maybe he'd even be better now that he had is brother (not condemned to Hell). "I'm so happy you're here," he murmured into your shoulder.  
"And I'll stay if you get through this, okay?" you replied hesitantly.  
He nodded eagerly and set you down. "I'm going to go back upstairs now, okay? I'll come back tomorrow morning," you told him. He nodded again and you went over to the door. Dean opened it from the other side and you stepped out, glaring at him and Bobby. Dean closed the door behind you and you said, "I hate you two" as you walked back upstairs. They shrugged and followed. They knew you weren't going anywhere. You grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch, Bobby and Dean just behind you. "So how long has this been going on?" you asked.  
"Couple weeks," Dean said.  
"And how long has Sam been asking for me?"  
"About five days," Bobby said.  
"Any idea why?"  
"The kid was crazy about you, [Y/N]," Bobby said. "Dean couldn't help him. I couldn't help him. Sam knew that, too. You were the only person left that he really cared about."  
"He didn't care about me. If he had, he wouldn't have left me. He wouldn't have turned to Ruby instead of me..." you said. Just because you were still in love with him didn't mean he felt the same way about you.  
"I was ripped to shreds by a hellhound right in front of him, [Y/N]," Dean said.  
"He broke it off with you because he knew that he would be a pain in the ass after Dean died," Bobby spoke up. "He knew he would turn into something you wouldn't want to deal with. That's why he broke it off with you. It had nothing to do with Ruby. It just so happened that after a while, she was there. And she had what he thought would help him. But none of it is your fault."  
"It doesn't change the way I feel about it. He left me... for a demon. What does that say about me? What, that a demon can take care of him but I can't?" you said.  
What you said made even Dean feel bad for you. Dean, the guy Sam had let down over and over again. When Sam let you down one time because he had a weak reserve. "I don't know what you want me to say, [Y/N]," Dean said. "I wish this was all resolved just as much as you do. I wish I had the answers."  
You finished your beer and went upstairs to an empty bedroom. You grabbed a set of sheets from the closet and made the bed. You curled up and went to sleep, but your nightmares haunted you.  
*//*  
You were in a shack in the woods. It was dark, save for the moonlight shining through a window. Then the lights of the shack flickered on and you turned around and saw a short, dark-haired girl standing by the door. Her eyes flicked black. "Ruby," you growled.  
"Hi, [Y/N]," she said deviously. "Hey, how's Dean doing?" she asked.  
"He's fine. Thanks for asking." Rage filled your voice.  
"What about Sam? Is he okay?"  
You glared at the demon before you and it took every ounce of self-restraint for you not to try kill her then and there. "What did you do to him?" you asked.  
"I was only trying to help. Since he obviously couldn't cope with his brother's demise with you around."  
"Don't you dare blame this on me."  
"But wasn't it you that was in a relationship with him the entire time his brother had after he made the deal?"  
"I was with him before his brother made the deal."  
"Even more so! So you were there with Dean to watch Sam die and you let Dean make the deal? Why didn't you make the deal? Why didn't you try to find a way to bring your dead Sammy back to life?"  
"Shut up, Ruby," you gritted your teeth and balled up your fists.  
She walked up to you. "I gave Sam what he needed. I nurtured him. I made sure he never had to feel pain again."  
"You tricked him. You lied to him. That's what you did," you spat.  
"But didn't it work out pretty well for me?" she said. You threw the fist at your side into Ruby's jaw. She looked back up at you and flicked her hand, throwing you through the wall of the weak shack. You were limp on the ground. You were positive you broke an arm and at least a couple of ribs. You yelped in pain, hoping she would just kill you already so you could wake up. She kneeled down by you and grabbed you by your shirt and pulled you up to her level. "Don't punch a demon unless you can finish the job," she spat, throwing you back onto the ground. Then she left and you were all alone on the ground in the woods in the middle of the night with no way to move.  
*//*  
Dean shook you, trying to wake you up. When you finally gasped awake, you said, "What's going on?"  
"You were screaming in your sleep," Dean said, worried.  
"Oh. Anything in particular?" He shook his head, but you had a feeling he was lying.  
"Sam wants to see you," Dean said.  
You nodded and sat up. "Okay. I'll be down in a second. Hey, can I borrow a shirt?" you asked him.  
"Yeah. I'll go get you one," he said, leaving. You went to the bathroom and took a shower, coming back to a fresh shirt on your bed. You put on your dirty jeans and slid Dean's shirt on and dried off your hair before going to the panic room. Dean let you in and closed the door behind you.  
"[Y/N]." Sam's face lit up when he saw you. But yours didn't have the same reaction.  
"Sam, I'm not here to be your girlfriend. I'm here to ask questions," you said softly. "I need to know a few things before anything happens between us."  
"I'll tell you everything you want to know," he said.  
"When you died... Should I have made the deal? Instead of Dean?"  
"I don't know. I don't remember dying. I wouldn't have wanted either of you to make the deal, but he did. And I spent that year being angry at him instead of doing what brothers normally do. I spent that year being angry at him and being vested in you. And I regretted it when I saw Dean get sicked. And I know it hurt you too and it hurt you to see me the way I was. And I was scared that you'd make a deal to get Dean back for me. That's why I broke things off between us. I was scared of losing you and scared of death and deals becoming this cycle between the three of us. I didn't want that to happen," Sam told you.  
"Okay. But that doesn't tell me why you ran off to Ruby. Why you let her get into your head the way she did," you said.  
"I had just lost my brother. And on top of that, I gave you up. Giving you up wasn't easy. And I guess I just got lost in this haze of depression. I didn't see what was going on. I just did stuff without thinking. That's why Ruby was able to keep me on a leash like she did."  
"Do you expect me to forgive you?" you finally asked him.  
"No. Never. I don't expect you to even want to speak to me. That's why I'm so glad you're here now."  
You loved him. You really loved him. Despite what he did to you and how he hurt you, you still loved him. You knew you'd never be able to forgive him for what he did, but you'd try to forget about it. You went over to him and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Sam," you said. "I know we'll get through this."  
He wrapped his arms even tighter around you and swayed from side to side. "I love you, too, [Y/N]. I love you to death." He took in the smell and feeling of you in his arms. Then he let you go and kissed you on the lips.  
"If you're good, maybe you can come out of here and be somewhere else in the house," you murmured. "But for now I'm going to leave. Okay? You'll be fine. Just stay calm and think of me. Okay?" you said.  
He nodded. "I'll try my best." He let you go and you were let out by Dean. You went back upstairs and sat on the couch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam was demon blood-free after another week. You let him out of the panic room and eased him back into reality. Dean and Bobby said it was all because of you, but you disagreed. Even though it was true.  
Dean had taken you back to your motel and sorted everything out. He also let Sam come with you. You were lying in bed with Sam, having just woken up the morning after your arrival back at the motel. You were facing away from him, your sheets pulled up to your chin. He was lying on his back, his arm buried under you.  
You sat up and looked around. You had almost forgotten that the last few months had occurred. You just knew that you were with Sam. And you liked it that way. You laid back down, snuggling up to him and grasping his shirt in your hand. He slightly stirred and you wrapped your leg around his. You noticed his hold tighten around you and he mumbled, "Good morning, my love." He kissed the top of your head.  
"You and me. Together forever. No deal-making for each other. No leaving each other. No matter what. Promise me that you won't ever abandon me ever again no matter how much you think you're protecting me. Promise me," you said.  
"I promise," he immediately complied. You lifted your head from Sam's chest and kissed him. You kissed him the way you used to kiss him, the way you kissed him before everything happened. He kissed you back and pulled you on top of him. This felt new and fresh but at the same time familiar and comfortable. It was the best feeling ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any other requests about anything at all!!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
